


Can't

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Thanks again for stopping by! Hope you enjoyed this one!The words were 'revenge, tactic, witch'.Come say hello ontumblr





	Can't

“That stupid witch!” Derek watched his mate pace back and forth in front of him. “What kind of stupid plan was that?!”

“She had a good tactic.” The glare he got for that put his own to shame. “Don't go out and try to get revenge, Stiles. Scott and the others have it under control.”

“But she ruined it for us, Derek! Don't you understand?! I can't undo it! I can't-”

Derek moved forward, wrapping his arms around Stiles, holding him close. He closed his eyes as the young man hiccupped a sob.

“We were so close, Der.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for stopping by! Hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> The words were 'revenge, tactic, witch'.
> 
> Come say hello on [tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
